Forfeit
by diegoh
Summary: Kasumi from ranma 12 going for the duel monster champion title? And haveing a good shot at it?


Kasumi Tendo walk down the street with grocery bags in both hands. When she noticed something on the ground. She sat the bags down and pick it up.

"Hamburger recipe?"

Kasumi silently worked in her kitchen preparing the evening meal with the card on the counter catching her eye she sighed.

Kasumi walked into the nekohaten to be greet by shampoo.

"What too too nice sister need?"

"Hello shampoo. I came to take to Miss Cologne."

"Come this way."

"What do you need child?" Ask cologne.

"Advice." She laid the card on the table. "I found this card a few weeks ago on the street to a game and after asking about it I want to play it but i.."

"Don't want to leave your family on their own?" Ask cologne. She chuckled at the surprised look on Ksumi's face.

"Child we amazons believed that we have two duties equally important to each other. The first is to the tribe or our family. The second is to our own heart. The second is why I have spent so much effort on having Ranma marry shampoo. She really does love him. You dear child have neglected the second for far too long. Besides some day you will marry that doctor of yours." Kasumi blushed. "and where will your family be if they don't learn to take care of themselves before then?"

"Thank you Miss Cologne."

Next week at Nermia household.

"I'm going out, you have to make something for your selves tonight."

Kasumi took a deep claming breath before walking up the stairs to the elevate platform for her first duel in the Nermia regionals.

"Kasumi Tendo vs. Hikakru Gosunki."

"Aren't you one of Ranma's friends?" Kasumi asked the pale looking boy while drawing her hand.

"Nope. Hate his gutes."

"Duel!"

"First I lay two cards face down. Then I lay a monster face down in defense and end my turn."

"I play a card face down, and then I also lay a monster face down."

"I summon revival jam to the field in attack mode. Then I switch my face down monster to attack. But he's not staying long I activate one of my face down cards Mystic Wok."

Kasumi 10000

Hikaru 8000

"Next I attack your face down with revival jam"

"You activated my old vindictive magician's special effect. It's destroys one monster on your side of my choosing. And since you only have one I choose revival jam."

"I play 1000 of my life points to activate my monsters effect and then I end my turn."

Kasumi 9000

"I summon witches apprentice to the field and since her effect target herself she gets a power boost."

Atk 1050

"And now I attack you"

Kasumi 7950

"Your turn."

"First my Revival Jam comes back. I then lay a card face down and then I switch my revival jam to attack mode. I then attack your witch's apprentice."

Hikaru 7550

"I end my turn"

"The only thing I do for my turn is play a monster face down."

"I switch Revival Jam to defense mode and I play another monster face down before ending my turn"

"I summon Ebon Magician Curan in attack mode. I end my turn."

"I lay a monster face down then I activate my trap Just Desserts."

Hikaru 7050

"Then switch my revival jam to attack mode. Now I attack your Ebon Magician Curan."

Hikaru 6750

"Oh, my this is exhilarating. I wonder if this is what it is like for ranma in one of his fights." Kasumi thought to herself.

"I end my turn."

"I play a card face down and end my turn."

"first I switch all my monsters to attack mode. Now I attack your first face down with my Revival jam."

"You activated my Old Vindictive Magician's effect and I choose your revival jam."

I attack your second monster with my Mystic Tomato.

"Because you sent my sangan to the graveyard I can summon a new monster and I choose Witch's apprentice"

"But my last monster is still stronger. I attack you with Witch of the black forrest."

Hikaru 6700

Hikaru drew and grimaced. "I play a monster face down and end my turn."

"Now the first thing I do is summon my sonic duck in attack mode. Next I play a magic card from my hand mystic wok. And I choose witch of the black forest."

Kasumi 9150

"There's more. Because my witch was sent to the graveyard I get to choose any monster who's def is under 1500 and add it to my hand. Next I attack your face down card with my sonic duck." Magical plant mandragola is revealed and then disintegrates. "and now I attack with my remaining monsters."

Hikaru 5200

Hikaru's draws. "First I lay the card I just draw face down. Next I lay a monster face down and end my turn."

"For my first move this turn I summon another monster. The the bistro butcher in attack mode. And now I attack your face down card with my sonic duck." Witch's apprentice appears and disappears. "And now I attack you derictly with the bristo butcher."

"I activate a trapspell binding circle. When this card is face up the monster I choose won't be aple to attack or change postion for as long as it's on field and the monster I pick is your bistro butcher. The monster image turns around and heads back to kasumi's side of the field.

"That's all right I still have Mystic Tomato and Sangan. And after that I end my turn."

Hikaru 2800

"Once again I lay a card face down and then I end my turn." Hikaru says.

"And once again I attack your card with my sonic duck." Rapid-fire magician appears and then shatters. "And then I attack you directly with my two remaining monsters."

Hikaru 400

Hikaru draws and looks I shattered. "I forfeit. I don't have anything that can complete with that." "The winner of the first match is kasumi tendo" The crowds does a multi jaw-drop at the name. "I don't have that much of a reputation do I?" Asks Kasumi.


End file.
